Forbidden Emotions
by Myhloree
Summary: He was in love with his doubles partner. She was in love with her own brother. Coincidentally, they both loved the very same person. When an accident forces her to return home, what will happen to these two who have developed forbidden emotions?
1. Damaged and decision

Disclaimer: I own no Prince of Tennis characters.

Okay, I know I'm pretty dumb. I'm so busy that I don't even have the time to update _Sin of Ignorance_ and I actually went to start a new fic. But I really have to do something about this growing ideas of mine, and what better way is it then to pen it down? :D

Anyway, for those who read _Sin of Ignorance_, I'm almost finished with chapter 6 so it should be out in a couple of hours.

* * *

Chapter 1: Damaged and decision

It was sunset; the skies were painted with shades of orange and red.

In a dark corner of a university in England, three shadows could be seen towering over a figure that was kneeling on the floor, right hand grasping her left wrist. Her facial expression clearly screamed the word "pain" and her eyes were full of tears that refused to be spilled, not in front of these people who would resort to such dirty tricks.

She looked up to glare at the three smirking people.

"Now then, little girl, _that_ should have taught you to know your place. This place isn't for little girls like you to fit in." One of the three people spoke up.

"Maybe you will return to this place again, but not now, especially not with the condition your hand is in now. Hopefully, by then, will you know your own place, girly." Another one continued.

"Come on, let's go. There's no point in playing with the kid anymore." The last one spoke with clear disgust in her voice and started walking away. After smirking at the figure on the floor one last time, the two others followed suit, with one of them dropping a hammer dripping with blood onto the floor right in front of the kneeling figure

After they disappeared into the corner and she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, the lone figure finally let out the tears that were hold in for so long. She looked down at the bloodied hammer and at her bleeding hand, "Damn them. What have I done to deserve this?"

* * *

_8 months later, at a hospital in England._

A guy with blackish-brown hair and blue eyes was walking down the corridor of the hospital with a basket of fruits. He stopped in front of the door at the end of the corridor and knocked on it. He heard a soft voice responding and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

In the room, was an empty bed. There was a girl who was beside the window, looking at whatever was outside that has her interest, with her back towards him. As soon as he approached to place the basket on the table, she turned to look at him.

He could feel his heart break when he saw her, she looked so shattered. Her brown eyes looked dead and void of emotions, her face expressionless. Her left hand, that was heavily bandaged, was left hanging by her sides. Her black hair reaching to her mid-back was extremely messy as though they weren't cared for at all.

"Alto," She greeted, a small smile forming. "Welcome back. How did it go?"

Alto nodded in greeting, "First place. There wasn't a lot of competition."

The girl seemingly rolled her eyes, "And you'd think that there would be more worthy competitors at the home country."

He shrugged, before turning to her with serious eyes, "And how was your operation? It was a month ago wasn't it?"

The girl looked at him for a moment before raising up her left hand to chest level and looking at it sadly, "The operation was a success. And through rehabilitation, my hands can finally move again now. But the doctor said that my hand reaction will never be on par with an average human anymore," She looked up at him with that very same sad expression. "Because my nerves are badly damaged."

She then dropped her hand back to her side and looked down on the floor, "I'll never be able to play the piano again, Alto. And even if I can, I'll never be at the same standard that I was at in the past." She looked up at him, again. With tears in her eyes and a completely broken expression, "I'll never be able to be your competition, again."

To say that Alto was upset was an understatement; both he and the girl in front of him were rivals in music and very close friends. They were known as prodigies in the music world and are capable of on par with experienced musicians. To lose such a wonderful rival was like losing a part of his reason to play music.

Despite that, he knew that it hurt the girl in front of him more than it hurts him. For one, the girl sacrificed time with her family and her childhood to be able to play music at such a high level. For her to lose one of her hands was like close to killing her.

He walked over to the short figure and wrapped his arms around her small shoulders. "You may not be able to play as well as you can, but it doesn't mean that you cannot be my competition. Your skills are anything but poor, so I'm sure you'll find a way through this. I'll be waiting for you." He looked down at the small figure, "And besides, the piano isn't the only instrument you can play, right?"

She pulled back from the hug and looked at him straight in the eyes, "Yes, I still have my right hand left, so I can still play the trumpet after my left hand is recovered enough to lift it up." She then looked downwards, "But about that, Alto, I'm planning to return to Japan."

Alto could feel his heart drop, _'Why?'_ was the only question running through his head.

The small figure seemed to understand what was going through his mind and replied to his unspoken question, "Like you said, I only have my right hand left. And if I were to continue staying here, something like this will definitely happen again. That's why I'm going home, to protect my only hand that is capable fulfilling my dreams."

"And besides, you know that I don't have a childhood and my only friend here that is close to my age is you, although you are still two years older. By going back home, I can attend the same middle school as my brother and mix with friends around my age, something that I have never done before." She continued.

Alto could feel his head coming up many objections to the decision that the girl made, but after listening to her reasons, he half-gave up trying to convince her to stay. "But will you be returning?"

She smiled, for the first time since he had stepped into this room, he saw a genuine smile, "Yes, I've already spoken to the principal about it, and he said that I can return after my hand is healed. He is very apologetic about what happened so whether or not I can play up to standard, I'll still get the scholarship that I have earned when I return."

He returned her smile in understanding, a smile that wasn't forced for the first time since he came into the room. "Then very well, I'll be waiting for your return to the musical stage, 'Kira."

"Anyway, when will you be leaving?" Alto asked after a while.

'Kira thought for a moment before replying, "Probably in a months' time? I have to go for another three weeks of rehabilitation and one last checkup before I can leave the hospital. Then I have to return to the dorm and pack my things."

He nodded. Suddenly, a thought came into his mind, "How are you going to tell your family about this? You've been hiding this from them for 8 months. I can still remember you begging the principal not to contact your parents when you first came into the hospital."

"The principal said that he wants to apologise to my parents to my parents directly, so I told him to call around one to two weeks before my return. I don't want them to worry so much." She replied.

Alto frowned, "You do know that by suddenly telling them that you've been in the hospital for the past nine months without them knowing, it'll be much more worrying for them?"

She shrugged, "But it's better than disrupting them for their schedule to come visit me. My parents and older brother are very busy people."

Alto knew that it wasn't the real reason, but decided not to press further.

* * *

It was already dark out when Alto decided to go home. After saying their goodbyes, and watching him leave, 'Kira sat on her bed looking out of the window again. After a while, the her facial expression returned to that of the one she had when Alto first came in, broken and voided of all emotions. The only difference was that tears were flowing down her cheeks.

She reached out her right hand to take a photo frame from the bedside table and looked down at it. There in the picture were two couples, the older couple was seated on chairs while the younger couple was standing behind them, the lady holding onto a baby. And in front of the old couple were two kids, one was a girl with black hair and brown eyes and the other one was a boy with black hair and green eyes.

She gently touched the young boy in the picture as she continued crying.

"Hikaru."

* * *

So how was it? :D

With that you know who the brother is, and i guess it's no longer a secret who the partner is, right ? ;D


	2. Worries and Return

Disclaimer: I own no Prince of Tennis characters.

This chapter, i tried to rush it out because i cannot shake the feeling that it's weird when Prince of tennis fics don't have Prince of Tennis characters.

Hopefully, me rushing it out didn't affect the quality of the storyline.

If it does, I'll rewrite it again.

* * *

Chapter 2: Worries and Return

It was a hot and sunny Friday afternoon in Osaka, Japan. In a certain Shitenhouji Middle School, the tennis club was having their afternoon practice. The second and third years were practicing their swings, the first years picking up the dropped tennis balls that were everywhere and the regulars were having practice matches amongst themselves.

One Oshitari Kenya was running like a mad man from one side to another to try and return his opponent's ball. He was running to the back of the ball but barely hit it across the net to the other side of the court.

Zaizen Hikaru was on the other side of the court, and managed to hit the ball back across the net. But this time, Kenya didn't move an inch, he just let the ball went past him.

"Out! Game and match, Oshitari. Six games to two." Called the umpire.

Oshitari Kenya turned to turned back to look at the faulted ball and then at his doubles partner in worry. The black-haired boy genius of Naniwa was looking at his racket for a moment, before walking towards the benches and slumping down on one.

"What! Zaizen lost to Kenya-senpai, _again_?" came a voice from somewhere.

"Yes, he used win Kenya-senpai seven games to five or gets caught in a tiebreaker. But he lost against him the whole of this week and he mainly lost because of faults and outs. What's wrong with him?" came another voice.

The sandy-haired guy heard footsteps approaching him, he looked up at Shiraishi Kuranosuke, whose face was frowned in worry.

"Kenya, do you know what's going on with Zaizen?" The captain of the team started, " He has been like this all week and he cannot continue like this."

Kenya just shrugged, "I don't know, we haven't really talked much this week, either."

The captain sighed, "Then maybe we should ask him about it."

The two approached the second year was looking down, towel on his head acting like curtains so nobody could see his current expression.

"Zaizen," Shiraishi called out. No response, not even a slight movement.

"Hikaru." Kenya tried. The second year paused for a moment before removing the towel on the top of his head and looked up at his two seniors.

"What's wrong?" The captain asked, voice filled with worry.

Zaizen just looked up without any expression in his face before replying, "Nope. Nothing is wrong."

Both Shiraishi and Kenya could tell that Zaizen was hiding something from them, something that he wasn't willing to share with them.

Shiraishi sighed again, "Very well. But know that if you ever want to talk, you can come to me or Kenya." With that, he walked away with Kenya to leave the second year sometime alone.

* * *

After they were a distance apart, Zaizen sighed and reached into his pocket. He took out a pendant with a musical note charm on it. He raised it in front of his face and frowned.

_- Flashback, a week ago. -_

_It was in the middle of the night. Zaizen couldn't sleep well and went down into the kitchen to get a drink. He then noticed that the lights to the living room were still on._

_As he approached, he could hear crying sounds coming from the living room. Walking closer to the door of the living room, he could hear what was being said clearly._

"_And so, 'Kira will be coming home next week." He heard his father conclude._

''_Kira's coming home?' Zaizen thought, he hasn't seen her since a year ago, although they still keep in contact through phone calls and emails. But even that has gotten lesser the past nine months because she was supposedly busy. He was happy to be seeing her again. But wait, if 'Kira's coming home next week, his parents should be happy, so why was his mother crying?_

_He was knocked out of his thoughts when his brother started speaking, "So, in other words, because 'Kira was chosen to be a part of an internationally recognized concour, there were people jealous of her ability. And so th- they-" His brother paused for a bit, biting on his lip, "they hammered her hand and took away her ability to play the piano?"_

_Zaizen froze, mind unable to register what his brother has just said._

_But before he could think properly again, his sister-in-law started speaking, "And it happened nine months ago, and she didn't even tell us anything." Tears were flowing out of her eyes._

'_Nine months ago?' He started thinking back, wasn't it the time when 'Kira started being extremely busy and became unable to reply to his calls and emails regularly?_

"'_Kira has undergone two surgeries for her hand, and it seems as though it is more or less healed. However, because her nerves were injured, her hand's reaction time will never be as fast as before." His father explained, his voice solemn, "And because of that, she might never be able to play the piano up to her standards in the past again."_

"_I read the email she sent to me; she said that she wants to attend middle school here." His sister-in-law spoke up in between sobs._

_His mother, who has been silently crying all this while, finally spoke up, "Yes, I think she should too. Because of her amazing ability to play music, we have forgotten the fact that she is only a year older than Hikaru. She has been in musical universities since she was nine, away from a proper childhood. Maybe by hanging out with people closer to her age, she can be happier even without the piano."_

_With that, Zaizen ran up to his room, trying to keep as silent as possible. He bit his lip, reached out to his table and grabbed the pendant with a musical note charm on it and lay down on his bed._

_He raised it up to above his face and looked at it, with tears welling up in his eyes._

"'_Kira" he muttered._

_- Flashback ends -_

Again, he bit his lower lip, and clenched the pendant in his fist tightly.

He then felt his pocket vibrating. Taken out his phone, he answered the call.

"Hello, Hikaru?" came his brother's voice from the other side of line.

"What are you calling for? I'm in practice." He hissed, irritably.

"Oh, is that so? I thought you'd like to know that 'Kira's flight was brought forward, she's on the plane heading here right now." Zaizen widen his eyes, "So I was wondering if you'd like to go to the airport together to fetch her."

"I am going." He replied immediately.

"Okay then, would you like for me to speak to your coach?" his brother asked, sounding rather amused.

Zaizen immediately stood up and ran around the courts, looking for his lazy-bum of a coach.

* * *

Oshitari Kenya was extremely worried for his doubles partner, especially so after he saw him frowning worriedly at a pendant.

He really wanted to know what's wrong with Zaizen. It was unlike Zaizen to be distracted, let alone make mistakes and not retorting to anything dumb that they've said or done.

But he was most concerned about the pendant. Ever since he was partnered with Zaizen, he knew that the pendant was extremely important to his partner. After all, the last time someone accidentally dropped the pendant, there was almost bloodshed in the club room.

"It must be from a girl ~" Kenya almost jumped in surprise; he turned around to see Koharu and Yuuji smirking at him, seemingly able to read his thoughts.

"Arara? Who allowed Hikaru to bring his phone onto the courts?" Koharu thought out loud.

Kenya turned around to see that Zaizen was really on the phone, his irritated facial expression suddenly turning into a surprised one, and then he stood up and ran around the courts, seemingly looking for something, or someone.

Zaizen stopped in front of Osamu-chan, handing him his phone and catching his breath. After a few minutes on the phone with whomever, Osamu hanged up and started talking to Zaizen, before nodding with a smile and Zaizen bowed, and then he ran into the club room.

A while later, Zaizen came out of the club room, already changed into his uniform and carrying his bag, and hurriedly ran out of the tennis courts and out the wooden gate, leaving regulars and non-regulars confused all the same.

The confused regulars, except the oblivious Kintaro who was busy in a match the vice-captain, gathered and shrugged at each other before walking towards Osamu-chan.

Koharu was the one that voiced out the question that was in everyone's heads, "Osamu-chaaaaan ~ Where did Hikaru go to? Rushing off so hurriedly, like that?"

The coach looked at them for a moment before replying, "Oh, apparently it's some family matters. His brother called to let him off early from practice today."

The regulars shared glances with one another. Then Shiraishi spoke up, "Maybe it has something to do with how he has been acting for the past week."

"Hopefully after this, he will be able to return to normal. I never thought I'd ever say this, but I miss our arrogant and cocky brat, that used to shoot us with hurtful blunt words that could actually kill people." Commented Chitose.

And all the regulars couldn't help but agree.

* * *

_2 hours later, at Osaka International Airport_

Zaizen was sitting at one of the open seats outside of the arrival hall. His nephew, seated right beside him, was happily licking his ice-cream whilst talking to his parents on how excited he was to see 'Kira again. Zaizen's parents, on the other hand, were nervously looking at the glass doors of the arrival hall.

He was tapping his fingers on his lap impatiently, and fast-beat music that he was listening to on his mp3 wasn't helping much either.

His eyes darted towards the glass doors when he saw a crowd starting to stroll out, scanning through the crowd for a blacked-haired girl with brown eyes. His heart sank when the crowd flowing out died down and nobody came out anymore.

Suddenly, his nephew jumped out of his seat and ran towards the door, squealing happily, "'KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -!" He screamed, while running up to a girl who just came out the glass doors and tackling her.

His head immediately shot up to his nephew and true enough, there was a girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail, with a four year-old kid attached to her waist. Her brown eyes were looking rather amused at the little kid. She squat down and returned his hug, before pulling back and patting him on his head.

Then she looked up to his direction. Her eyes brighten up when she saw him, smiling widely, she gave him a wave as well as to the family members around him.

His family members approached her, with him at the back of the group. They were talking to her with worried tones and expressions on their faces, but she was smiling happily and her voice was sounding rather cheerful.

He then looked down to her hands, her right hand that was on top of his nephew's head looked normal. But the skin of her left hand, that was holding his nephew's hand, was hidden away from sight by a greyish-black glove.

He frowned, after all, he had heard about what happened to her hand.

When he felt a pair of eyes on him, he looked to see that the girl was staring at him. She stood up and walked over to him. She stopped right in front of him, grinning.

Zaizen tried to look as normal as possible and gave a her a smirk, "Yo, 'Kira."

The girl's grin immediately disappeared and was replaced with an upset expression, "You brat, you haven't seen me in over a year and you still refuse to call me _nee-chan_?"

He shrugged, "But Hiro calls you 'Kira too." He retorted, pointing to their nephew.

"That is a different story. I gave Hiro permission to call me 'Kira, you on the other hand, must call me nee-chan. And besides, I refuse to be called baa-chan at my age! You refuse to be called jii-san too, that's why you let him call you Hikaru, no?" 'Kira exclaimed.

At this, Zaizen couldn't help but laugh a bit, 'Kira could be really hilarious sometimes.

"Okay, you idiot brother-and-sister pair, we are heading home now. You can continue your conversation on the car and at home, so why don't we start walking now?" Their older brother interrupted them, then started pushing the trolley with their nephew and 'Kira's luggages.

The 'idiot brother-and-sister pair' shrugged at each other and continued bickering on the way home.

* * *

The weekend passed quickly with 'Kira back at home to liven the family up. She was smilin the whole time and did not show any hint of sadness or weakness, not even when her parents brought up the topic of her left hand when Hikaru and Hiro were asleep (Or was supposed to be, Hikaru was outside the living room eavesdropping again).

And soon, it was Sunday night. 'Kira was in her room getting ready for her first day in middle school the next day. She entered a musical university at the age of 10 and graduated at the age of 13, so she has never been into middle school before and has very little interaction with people close to her age.

She was relieved that she was going to the same school as Hikaru. At least there would be somebody she knows there, even if everything went wrong.

She looked down to her hand, which was still covered in the greyish-black glove and a tear rolled down her cheeks.

She went to the window and look out into the dark sky, more tears pouring out from her eyes.

'_Now I'll live life the way I should have been living now.'_

After staring out at the night sky for a long time, she finally went to bed, not wanting puffy eyes to worry her family and spoil her first day of school.

* * *

How was it? /nervous

I know that Zaizen might seem abit OOC here, but we only see how he interacts with his senpais and never how he interacts with his family. Hopefully, a pairpuri issue about Zaizen would be released so we can know more about him, he appears way too little in the manga or the anime ! 3

Oh, and just so you know, 'Kira is only a short form of her given name, her name will be revealed in the next chapter ~

Next chapter, 'Kira's first day of school ! What sort of disastrous things might happen ?


End file.
